borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Does the Game know?
Alrighty, I know after much whining and complaining, I have finally killed Crawmerax legally and legitamately numerous times. I have started to delve into the modded weapon world (privately only, otherwise, my 2210 purple rarity shield and legal weapons are used) when fighting Craw to make it easier and go faster. I have no pearls to date. When I fight him, i have the modded RoseOmega and an orange rarity serpens knock off titled "shredder shredder". My question is, does the game know when I'm using modded weapons solo and gives me worse loot or not? and please don't attack me for privately using modded weapons. IbanezRokr. if the game had the power to tell you had modds it would have gotten ride of them as gearbox is openly against modders and modded weapones. so no it dosnet now you probly just get worse loot because its solo fighting and the other good stuff you have makes that good stuff look less amazing. If this was the case they would have made the game unmoddable from the start, instead the files were widely exposed and easy to access. If there's any reason they're against it now is because of all the complaints they get from players. On an off-note, I've noticed just about every person that hints at anti-modding does not use signatures. SpootKnight 04:37, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, also, its probably because you're soloing him. Mods or not, getting pearls alone is very difficult, because the more player in a game, the harder the enemies/better the loot. But, it has nothing to do with modding. -AHartmann Yes, the game knows if you have modded items, and even if you use the glitch, especially when farming. So dump them all from your inventory and the game will give you lots of Pearlescents. But if you ever put mod's into your inventory again, all your Pearlescents will be deleted. Go forth and sin no more! -- MeMadeIt 04:43, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- I very much doubt GB would waste the time and effort to "detect" modded weapons and then ambiguously "punish" those who use them via hidden drop-rate / drop-quality penalties. Not only does that sound a lot like "treating the symptom instead of the cause" (ie, not dealing with the modded weaponry directly), but it also would mean they intentionally differentiated between the mods that get deleted upon loading the saved game, and mods that merely toggle this "hidden punishment." Furthermore, let's be honest now - if you use modded weapons, why do you need legit ones? It makes more sense for GB to assume that people who use modded weaponry do so specifically for the "unfair advantage" it'd allow them over the computer and/or unmodded player. And technically, they'd be right - you're modding to make the runs easier / more convenient, are you not? So then, why would they care if a guy who mods gets Pearls or not? Even if they reduced the droprate to 0%, if the person really wanted them, and were capable of modding, they could just mod them into their inventory themselves. Messing with the droprate wouldn't accomplish much, I don't think. No, I'd say instead your problem lies with the fact that Pearls are simply very, very rare. I'm going to give you a crash course on non-mutually exclusive probability here. Sounds complex, but it's rather simple in truth. Imagine a conventional six-sided die. When you roll it, the only 6 possible outcomes are 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6. On any given dice roll, each outcome therefore has a 1 / 6 chance to occur. Now, let's say you want the dice to land on 3. Let's also assume you're going to roll the dice 6 times. What are the chances of getting a 3 at least once out of those 6 rolls? You might say "my chances are 1/6 + 1/6 + 1/6 etc." but you'd be wrong, because landing a number (like 4) on the first roll does NOT exclude that number from showing up on the second roll, or even the sixth. This is what's known as non-mutually exclusive outcomes. You can get a 3 every single roll - the chances aren't very high, but it could happen. Likewise, you could get NO 3's on all 6 rolls. So how do we figure out what our odds are of seeing at least 1 roll with an outcome of 3? We do a little bit of math, that's how! The two things we have to consider are that A) your chance per roll is fixed at 1/6, and B) over time, the more rolls you do, the more likely it will be you'll see an outcome of 3 at least once out of however many rolls you make (common sense, right?). In order to do this, we take what's called the Complimentary Event of your desired 3 roll - that is to say, the chances of 3 NOT occuring. This is important because it lets us factor in the "over time" component while still keeping your "per-roll" fixed, mathematically speaking. This is how the formula is expressed: Pr(Event) = 1 - (Event')^iterations Where Event is, in this example, rolling a 3, and Event' is the Complementary to rolling a 3 (the chances of NOT rolling a 3 each roll you make). Iterations is how many rolls you decide to do. So, in this example of 6 dice rolls, we'd have the following chance to see at least 1 result of 3: Pr(result=3) = 1 - (5/6)^6 = .6651 = 66.51% So, in 6 dice rolls, you'd have a little over 66% chance to see at least 1 roll land on 3. Applying this to Borderlands, for the sake of example we could say the Pearlescent drop rate is 1% (EXAMPLE ONLY here - I don't know this for a fact). That doesn't mean you'll get 1 every 100 Craw kills though. In fact, non-mutually-exclusive Probability dictates that after 100 runs, you'd only have a 1 - (.99)^100 = .63396 = 63.40% chance of seeing a Pearl at least once. And that assumes you actually make all 100 runs, AND that no other variables are changed (such as running with fewer or more players, using item drop modifiers, etc.), AND it's still based in chance (meaning, there's always the possibility you get a Pearl right off the bat on the first run - just as there's still a 36.6% chance of not seeing a Pearl at all). So, in summary, I don't think Borderlands is "punishing" you for using modded weapons to help farm Craw; I do however think you have to consider the drop rate for Pearls is extremely low (the figure I've seen floating around in the forums is "less than 1 per 16 orange drops"), and that when it comes to chance, averages are by no means absolutes. ~ Dimlhugion (my official Borderlands forums handle) ---- tl;dr Basically what our friend here is trying to say is that pearlescents are very very rare. Anyway, the figure I'm familiar with is 1 pearlescent for every 66 oranges. --Nagamarky 11:07, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. Since picked up my first pearlescent in a couple of weeks three days ago while testing one of those Scorpio gun abominations on Crawmerax and not on the many mod-free runs I made that day, I highly doubt the game factors mods in the equation. Pearls are indeed very rare however you look at it, and I believe the ratio is exactly as Nagamarky said earlier. Skeve613 17:39, June 6, 2010 (UTC)